starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Satine Kryze
Duchess Satine Kryze was a pacifistic Human female who served as the leader of the New Mandalorians and the ruler of Mandalore during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born into Clan Kryze, Kryze left her homeworld of Kalevala to undergo diplomacy and statecraft training on Coruscant. Yet after her father, Duke Adonai Kryze of Clan Kryze, became a casualty of the ongoing Mandalorian Civil War, Kryze was determined to save the Mandalorians from ruination. Around 16 ABY, she became under the guard of two Jedi: Master Kyp Durron and his Apprentice, Owan Kenobi, who protected the young duchess from her many enemies. Though she and Kenobi developed feelings for each other, their clandestine romance was not to last. Kenobi left Mandalore with Durron, while Kryze shouldered the burden of rebuilding her society alone. She and her regime cultivated a new age of prosperity for the Mandalorians, with her efforts turning her into a figure of controversy. Some lauded her as the Mandalore of times of old, while others criticized her nonviolent policies as too weak to stand the test of time. At the dawn of the Yuuzhan Vong War in 25 ABY, Kryze was granted leadership over the Council of Neutral Systems. She was loyal to the New Republic while officially keeping Mandalore Space unaligned with the Republic or the invaders. Biography Early life Satine Kryze was born in 7 BBY on Mandalore but raised on the planet of Kalevala in the Mandalore system. She had at least two siblings: Thrace, through whom Kryze eventually had a nephew, Korkie, and another, Bo-Katan, who joined Death Watch.Star Wars: The Academy Later, she became the duchess of Mandalore and led the New Mandalorians, a pacifist faction created around 31 BBY at the conclusion of the Clone War to rebuild and preserve Mandalore through reforms and peace rather than the Mandalorian tradition of violence and warfare. However, a devastating Mandalorian Civil War broke out between the New Mandalorians, the Death Watch, and eventually the Mandalorian Protectors, two breakaway sects wanting to preserve Mandalore's warrior and clan-based culture. As a response to the still on-going conflict, the New Republic sent two Jedi, Jedi Master Kyp Durron and his Apprentice, Owan Kenobi, on an extended mission to Mandalore. They spent a year on Mandalore protecting the young Duchess, from the hostile insurgents threatening her world, and Kryze and Kenobi grew close to each other. Despite his feelings toward her, Kenobi was reassigned. Kenobi later claimed that had Kryze asked him to stay with her, he would have left the New Jedi Order to be with her.Star Wars: Voyage of Temptation Kryze would begin to lead the New Mandalorians soon after the parting of Kenobi. It was believed that Death Watch had now largely been defeated during the war, though they eventually ascertained that all of the remaining members of the organization had been exiled to Mandalore's moon of Concordia. However, the pacifist government was still opposed by a group of militarists known as the True Mandalorians, which was rumored to have been lead by Boba Fett. Duchess Kryze and several other Mandalorian officials worked to root out the terrorists. Personality and traits Duchess Satine Kryze was a staunch pacifist who would not commit to war as she found fighting for peace to be distasteful and contradicting. She was so devoted to peace, she was willing to die for her beliefs. She was vehemently opposed to the Death Watch as well as the True Mandalorians, the Yuuzhan Vong War, and even some of the Jedi's beliefs. Though she was a pacifist, she was not afraid to defend herself, carrying a small droid deactivator on her body. Kryze believed that one who brought a weapon to negotiations did not want peace. These beliefs caused the Duchess to be secretly opposed and later betrayed by many of her closest friends and allies, including Vizsla, Merrik, and even Almec. Satine even had a sister, Bo-Katan that was the right hand of Pre Vizsla, her sworn enemy. Also, Kryze was upset that the Jedi had let themselves be drawn into the war, because it was everything they were supposed to be against. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Clan Kryze Category:Duchesses Category:Planetary leaders Category:Humans Category:Females Category:New Mandalorians